1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved heat exchange element with includes a plurality of substantially helically convoluted passages. This heat exchange element may be used in heat exchangers such as tube & tube, shell & coil, and shell & tube heat exchangers and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Finned heat exchange elements are well known in the art for use in radiators, heat exchangers, refrigerators, condensers, etc. Helically corrugated metal tubing heat exchanger elements, and apparatus and methods for making such elements, have been described in the art. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,083 to Shepherd et al entitled "Tube Corrugating Apparatus and Method" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,997 to Zifferer entitled "Tube Corrugating Die." Both of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference.